Shades of Lavender
by Autumn Opals
Summary: Lavender Brown was eating a normal breakfast on a normal day when suddenly her day isn't so normal. The Boy Who Lived, tears, and a Potion's class follow. Post OotP. HPLB.


SHADES OF LAVENDER  
  
An enormous screech owl had swiftly come to a graceful land in front of her. Lavender Brown tore herself away from her conversation with her best friend, Parvati Patil, who was sitting across the breakfast table from her. Still wearing a grin she turned her attention to the owl. It cocked its head; its amber eyes somber as it shifted the envelope in its beak.  
  
That's when Lavender's grin fell-shattered-into a million indiscriminant little shards. The letter was black with a red stain sealing it closed. It almost reeked of ashes and blood. Lavender could almost hear her parents scream.  
  
Her eyes had gone wide and glassy. Paling, Lavender shakily took the envelope and stumbled out of the Great Hall somewhat blinded by her tearing eyes.  
  
Nearly at the opposite end of the table Harry Potter watched; understanding flickering in his eyes.  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Patil, where is Ms. Brown? She's nearly a quarter of an hour late for my class." Professor Snape inquired raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"She got a letter, Professor." Harry replied.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Snape growled turning to Harry; "I think I was talking to Ms. Patil, but go on."  
  
"She got a letter." Harry repeated.  
  
"A letter...I see." The professor spoke slowly, and turned to the rest of the room; "Do the rest of you think that the event of Ms. Brown receiving a letter is enough for her not to come to my class?"  
  
The Slytherins snickered. Harry glared at them.  
  
"Unless, of course, it was a letter from me dismissing her from my class," Professor Snape continued a smirk playing with the edges of his mouth; "And in that case I would have known that she wouldn't be here."  
  
The Slytherins hooted, and some looked to be on the verge of falling out of their seats. Harry's glare intensified on them.  
  
"Mr. Potter do try to come up with better excuses for your classmates, or you'll have them all after your head...as well as the dark lord."  
  
Harry stared at Snape with fire dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Ms. Brown has detention...double detention for your horrible attempt at excusing her from my class." Snape finished, and with a clap of fabric he turned back to circulating around the class.  
  
Harry scowled at the Professor's back, and muttered something rude under his breath at him. Then with a spark of a new idea Harry noisily started to pack his things away.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape began; "Do work more quietly...potion brewing is a quiet activity, but I daresay this is new information for you."  
  
"No, Professor," Harry ground out leaping to his feet, and swinging his bag onto his shoulder; "It's not actually. I read my potions texts over the summer. If I'm not mistaken there is a blurb in one describing effective potion brewing. Now, I'm leaving."  
  
Harry was thrusting the door open when there was a call of; "Where do you think you're going? If you so much as put one toe out of my class, Mr. Potter, you're out! Out of this class and out of my hair!"  
  
"Good," Harry shouted over his shoulder as he marched out; "I didn't know how long I could stand being so greasy!"  
  
Harry knew the last comment was something rather close to what his father might have said, but he didn't care at the moment. Snape was being unjust. Rather, he was asking for it.  
  
*  
  
There she was...exactly where Harry had suspected her to be. She was pressed up against the stone rail that prevented stupid students from accidentally falling off the tower.  
  
Quietly Harry announced his presence; "I knew I'd find you here."  
  
Startled Lavender Brown straightened quickly and snapped her head in Harry's direction. The fast jerky movements made her lose her balance though...or maybe she wasn't feeling so steady on her feet that day...either way she stumbled.  
  
Moving in a quick fluid motion Harry caught her before she fell. He stared down at her cradled in his arms. Her face glittered with tears, and her hazel eyes glistened. She looked like an angel-  
  
Harry placed Lavender upright. Then wrapping an arm around her shoulders he guided her back to the rail. The two of them looked out at the horizon together. Calm silence enveloped them except for the occasional hoot that came from the owlery.  
  
"So...you want to talk about it?" Harry asked her softly, gently.  
  
Lavender didn't answer. Instead there were a few moments of silence, before she bent her head into her outstretched forearms. Then her shoulders started to quiver, and a quiet, muffled sob broke the silence.  
  
"Lavender..." Harry said slowly placing a supportive hand on her back. He had learned last year what crying girls wanted, but he felt so damn awkward about doing things like this.  
  
"Hawwy," Lavender gulped into her sleeves; "Take it away...take it all away..."  
  
Harry had a bad feeling about that sentence.  
  
He was right...the dams broke, and Lavender's sleeves were soaked. Her shoulders no longer quivered...they heaved with heavy sobs.  
  
Harry felt overwhelmed, but then he remembered: he'd dealt with one crying girl for a whole year last year...he'd done a terrible job with it, but how could he do any worse then?  
  
With renewed spirit Harry asked in his best sensitive voice; "Take what away?"  
  
She didn't respond though. Instead the flood gates opened an impossible more.  
  
With a sudden strike of brilliance Harry dug around in his pocket for any spare tissues. Unfortunately for him he couldn't find any.  
  
His confidence sunk. What was there to do?  
  
He gazed down at her, even crying she had beauty.  
  
Harry stooped to her level and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. She turned into his chest, and he straightened putting both his arms almost protectively around her. They stood that way for a while. Lavender soaking up the comfort, and Harry quietly doling it out to her.  
  
When her sobs had slowed to the occasional hiccough Harry asked her; "Are you feeling better?"  
  
She nodded into his chest, and said something unintelligible.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Lavender withdrew her head and repeated with a watery laugh; "I heard you're the worst at comforting crying girls."  
  
Harry grinned down at her; "Well, I am, but I seem to be doing a better job at it this time wouldn't you say?"  
  
Lavender gave him a weak grin.  
  
Harry continued still grinning and hugged her closer to him; "You're going to have to start hating me soon though..."  
  
"Really," Lavender breathed.  
  
Their heads were slowly being drawn together at different angles, and their breathing quickening with anticipation. They were fitting together like a puzzle...  
  
Hardly daring to breath Harry and Lavender fell together in an intimate lip lock. Though it was bitter with the fall of Lavender's tears it sweetened as if there was a sense of renewal for Lavender.  
  
They drew away gazing into each others eyes on a deep level of understanding, and Harry grinned suddenly.  
  
"What happened to what I told you before?" Harry asked with twinkling eyes.  
  
Lavender shot him a puzzled look.  
  
"You know...about you hating me soon?" Harry reminded.  
  
Lavender looked at him with inquiring eyes; "Why?"  
  
"I got you double detention with Snape..."  
  
THE END 


End file.
